


Fractured Family Fun.

by Ryuto12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Dark Past, F/M, Family Issues, Fist Fights, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Play Fighting, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Android 17 and 18 didn't exactly have the best examples of "parents" as kids, they were high, drunk and always smoked. Its only logical they'd pick up a few of there habits. So while having "brother-sister bonding", or, camping in the woods for the weekend as they drink, and smoke a little. They think back to there own childhoods and find that there gonna have fun being parents.But thinking about what happened now, they gotta find a way to be better parents than there's were.And there gonna make that work damn it.
Relationships: Android 17 & Android 18 (Dragon Ball), Android 17 & His Family, Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)





	Fractured Family Fun.

_North City, it was never the best place. It was were the Androids grew up though. Were they learned how to fight, something that would be useful a few years down the line. But at the time they were just kids. Kids who needed to live, find there own way and try ~~not ~~_ _to get themselves killed._

They did that later on to, when they had lost what made them human. In a way at least. Proof they were still human were the children they had. It was proof they were at least still somewhat there. Marron, Ruby, and Slate were proof they were a little human. Even if just a little. 

" Do you ever think about it? " 17 asked, breaking there long string of silent moments. 

" Think about what? " His sister asked back. 

" Are parents. Are cousins? Are aunt and uncle? " 17 continued on. 

18's eyes slightly widened for a second. " Not really. " She shrugged. " Why do you ask? " 

" I don't wanna be like them. " 17 sighed. 

" Feelings mutual. " 18 grimaced. 

" Is it now? " 17 pondered. 

" Yeah. I don't wanna exactly be a fan of hitting my daughter. " 18 rolled her eyes at her brother before shooting him a look. 

17 took a sip of his drink. " Me either. " 

“ Look at us though, drinking are sorrows away. “ 18 laughed as she gestured to the bottle in her hand. 

” How ironic. “ 17 mused. 

” Indeed. “ 18 sighed. 

_” LAPIS! “ There father shouted._

_” What old man? “ The teenager shot back.  
_

_” Do not speak to me like that! “ The man continued shouting. “ I am your father and you will treat me as such! “_

_“ I’m your son and you should treat me like it to! “ The boy yelled._

_” Do not talk back to me! You little $¥€£! “ The man yelled.  
_

_” Are you gonna stop me? “ The teen narrowed his eyes.  
_

_His father had a sick grin. “ Maybe_ **I will** _. “ His father cackled.  
_

_“ F*** off you old bastard! “ His elder sister came to the rescue.  
_

_” Lazuli, I am your father and you will treat me with respect to. As my daughter you are to remove such language from your vocabulary and call me your father. “ The man growled.  
_

_” Go to hell! “ The girl shouted before shoving her brother out the door and slamming it shut.  
_

_” Damn old geezer... “ The boy cursed._

_“ Can’t shut his mouth can he? “ The blonde asked._

_” It would kill him. “ Her brother laughed._

_” Might do him good. “ The girl smirked._

_” Yes it would. “_

“ _Indeed. “_

_“ You’d think he would be dead with a mouth like that. “ Lapis laughed._

_” He should be. “ Lazuli sighed. ” He hurt you lil bro? “_

_“ We’re 16 minutes apart! And no he didn’t. I’m fine. “ Her brother burst. They weren’t that far apart!  
_

_“_ _Still older. “ Lazuli laughed.  
_

_” Not by much! “ Lapis complained.  
_

_” Haha! Just shut up and hand me your lighter you little crap. “_

“ So dang ironic. “ 18 broke the temporary silence. 

” Yeah. The beauty of being twins, you think alike quite often. “ 17 grimaced. 

” Yeah. “ 18 responded. 

**Author's Note:**

> And Iv'e given names to 17's kids. Ruby, the youngest, a girl of course. And Slate, the oldest and a boy of course. Different from there aunt and father who 18 is older and 17 is younger.


End file.
